Waited for this Moment
by Shadystar95
Summary: Anthony is having regrets after breaking up with Ian. Jealous of Ian's happiness, Anthony feels as if he has lost him, for good, but can Jovenshire help him feel better, and a confession arises. A Joventhony fanfic.


Anthony watches as his best friend Ian chats away with David, aka Lasercorn. He felt his heart ache as he watches them; laughing and rambling on about a movie they saw together. He knew it was wrong of him to feel jealous. Sure, he broke up with Ian, but he feels it was a huge mistake. Why did he and Ian became so distant? They couldn't even keep a conversation going without having awkward moments. He had to fake it during videos shoots for their main channel and their gaming channel. Not only that, but it became very awkward for everyone at SmoshGames after Anthony broke up with Ian.

Anthony felt his body was just going to explode with anger and frustration. But it was a party at the Smosh house, so Anthony knew better than to hide . But he didn't care anymore. Watcing carefully at everyone who seemed too busy to even pay attention to him, Anthony slyly went to the hallway and entered his room, locking the door. He kicked off his shoes and crawled into his bed, with his clothes on, not bothering to change. He didn't care anymore, now that Ian's happy. But what about him, where does he stand at this? Clenching his fists, Anthony tried to fall asleep when he hears a quiet knock on his bedroom door.

"Anthony? Are you in here?", asked a familiar voice.

Anthony took a deep breath and went to answer the door. In front of him was Jovenshire, one of the guys at SmoshGames. Anthony gestured him to come in, closing the door behind him, locking it again. He sat down on his bed, a silence grew upon them. Joven sighed, proceeding to sit next to him. The silence grew and Anthony felt a bit awkward but he didn't mind the silence.

"Okay, so why are you in here when you're supposed to be with everyone at the party?" Joven asked, looking for any signs of expression on Anthony's face.

Anthony felt his cheeks burn as he expained to Jovenshire, "Well, see it's about…"

"Ian?"

"Yeah, Ian. Well, I think I made a mistake breaking up with him."

"Is it because he's with David?" Jovenshire asked slowly.

"I guess so, maybe, but I just feel so god damn jealous.

"Yeah, but think about. Your relationship with Ian became unhealthy and you two did become very distant. In a way, it was best if you two gone your separate ways. Plus, you're the one who broke it off with him in the first place," he reminded Anthony, trying not offend him.

"I know. But I just, wanna take it all back, y'know. But I wish I knew what went wrong," Anthony said, feeling a knot forming in his throat. He tried fighting it back as much as he could, but the tears starts streaming down his face, "Why, why did we grow apart?"

Jovenshire put his arms around Anthony, who had begun sobbing hard, grabbing Joven's waist, tightening it into a tight hug. He felt his body shaking very hard with every sob. He was just glad that Jovenshire was there. After a few minutes passed by, he let go of Jovenshire, leaving his left shoulder wet with tears. He took a deep breath, feeling his cheeks that was now covered with dried tears.

"Aw man, you left my shoulder all wet," Joven said sarcastically.

"Well, too bad bitch," Anthony joked back, both laughing, "But in all seriousness, thanks, for being here."

"No problem," Jovenshire said, smirking, "And, just so you, it happens. We all go through something like that."

"Yeah, you're right," Anthony agreed, "Did you ever had that same issue?"

"Well, will this answer your question?"

Anthony didn't have a chance to ask what he was talking about as Jovenshire plants a kiss on him. His eyes shot wide open then slowly closed them as he returns the kiss. They both let go after a while and just smiled at each other. Anthony grabs his hand, looking at Joven straight in the eye and asked as his eyebrows curved, "So, you had your sights on me this whole time?"

"Yeah," Joven admitted, "But I didn't went after you because you were with Ian. I didn't wanna be the guy who destroyed a relationship, even if you guys were being distant."

"Aww that's so cute," Anthony said, chuckling.

"Stop it," he said, his face blushing, giving Anthony a light push, "So yeah, I really like you Anthony."

Anthony didn't say anything. Instead he plants a kiss on Jovenshire's lips, making it a long and passionate one. He let go, smiling, his hands being squeezed by Joven's grip.

"I guess I've fallen for your spell then."

Joven smiles widely, then asked, "So, should we go back to the party?"

"Nah, lets just stay here and watch a movie on Netflix, would you like that?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Anthony grabbed his laptop and climbed on his bed, with Joven already waiting for him. He plopped himself next to him, found a movie, watching it as he was cuddling with Joven until they both fell asleep, each of their heads touching, their hands still intertwined.


End file.
